My Best Friend, My Uncle, & the Talking Plushy
by Alatarial Elf
Summary: After dealing with the problems of being thrown across the country in a big metal tube, AKA: an airplane, and incompetent people, Sammy didn't think it could get worse. Skeleton pirates, a talking stuffed animal, and my uncle disproved that. Will/OC
1. Only Experienced Once Before

**Disclaimer: I am only doing this once in this story, at the beginning. I find it silly to repeat it over and over in every chapter, it should be a given. I do not own anything that is not legally mine – including PotC, LotR, etc., etc. So get over it, and do not sue me. Honestly, don't, the most you'll get is a pickle I bought in my last story. Otherwise, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: An Experience Only Experienced Once Before**

Sammy walked up to the door with a terribly long sigh. Coming to this door was almost as difficult as going to the apartment she shared with... well, me. Who am I? WHO am I?!?!?! Well, I suppose the fact that you don't know me is not so surprising - given the fact that I was accidentally sent through a portal created by Gandalf the Cat (yes, this is the same Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_, but that is a completely different story). My name is Phryne and what I look like is irrelevant. To our world (Good Ol' Modern Earth), Gandalf created a replica of me and everyone thought I was kidnapped, rapped, entered a coma, and died – dramatic is it not? Yup, so now you know me - which is good, considering the fact that I am your narrator. I use the phrase "the fact" a lot, hmm…

Anywho, back to this story! Sammy was terribly attached to me and was heart broken when I died – it didn't help that my uncle had disappeared and, hence, was suspected for my kidnapping. (This isn't true because there was never a crime, besides he went with me to Middle Earth.) Samantha always had a soft spot for my uncle, Miguel, so going to his apartment in New York and meeting his roommate was like a stab to the eye.

She took a deep breath before knocking once… twice… three times. At this point she grew worried and angry – being on a plane with a first time pilot all the way from L.A. to New York, plus having her bags sent to Texas instead of her destination made her very short tempered.

"Hey!! Open the door!!" she shouted while banging on the door with her fist.

"Calm down! I'm coming!" an Australian accent shouted back. The door opened to reveal an absolutely gorgeous, tall, strong, blue eyed, dark haired, god with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist – well that's how I describe him. Actually, he almost looked like Jared Leto with his adorably perfect nose and perfect lips.

Sammy was very much unaffected by the sight of his perfect chest however. She was always kinda reserved, oblivious, and well… did I say oblivious? "I'm sorry for knocking like a mad-woman, I was beginning to worry that I came to the wrong house," Sam's light voice brought a smile to man's face as she introduced herself, "I'm Samantha Nishimura."

The hunk- ahem, I mean, the Aussie looked at her outstretched hand with a bashful smile and shook it while saying, "ah, no need to apologize. It completely slipped my mind that you were coming today... I was in the shower, as you can probably tell… I'm Ashton" He chuckled heartily as he scratched the back of his head, "but I'm being rude, please come in. I'll go put clothes on – unless you don't want me to" he gave her a wink before turning around and walking back into the bathroom.

Sammy cautiously entered, noticing the place was a mess. "Looks like you've been keeping up with the place…"

He simply laughed from within the bathroom and answered, "Well, being an amazingly intelligent doctor, one forgets about certain things."

Let us all roll our eyes in unison, he certainly has an ego. Well, I suppose it is ok… I mean he did graduate high school super young and pretty much aced all the classes he took in medical school… and he is stunningly handsome… but that's no excuse! Ego much? Well, done with my rant now… anyhow!

Noticing the computer was on and running, Sammy walked over to take a peek. It was downloading The Pirates of the Caribbean from iTunes.

"You like Pirates?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. It is for my little sister's iPod, she's obsessed." He responded from directly next to her, fully dressed and holding the most adorable stuffed lion, "this is a gift too. Her birthday is in a couple days, if you are staying long enough."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'll be in town lo- what's that?..." she noticed the screen began to blur slightly, "do you sense it?"

Ashton looked around terribly confused, "I don't really feel any-" suddenly the ground shook with a tremendous force, "ah, the subway."

The shaking caused the glass of water on the desk to topple over, Ashton reached to stop it, successfully knocking Sammy into the desk and failing to stop the water from spilling all over the place. It all happened in a split second and nobody really knew what was going, when suddenly they felt a terrible shock. They felt as though they were torn into little pieces, tossed through a sheet of ice, and then slammed back together. This was an event that only two other people from Earth had experienced: my uncle and I.

Once the terrible ordeal ended, they were left shaking on their knees on warm sand. Sand? Well that's the question that ran through their minds.

Sammy quickly opened her eyes and looked down. They were at a beach of some sort. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she repeated this for a couple more times before she heard Ashton's voice calling her name. Turning to look at him did little to comfort her, in fact she screamed in terror and backed away from him, "You're a stuffed animal!!!!"

"I've noticed…" he mumbled, pulling at his mane with a paw. He had turned into the adorable stuffed lion he was going to give to his sister, but with dark hair instead of its original golden color.

"What's going on?!" Sammy was completely distressed, which she had every right to be in this moment. I mean, I imagine you would be if you were suddenly torn away from home and thrust into an unknown environment.

"It seems we've been transported to the wrong dimension" another voice responded, "well… at least I was…" Sammy and Ashton turned to see a ghost – basically.

"Miguel!" Ashton tried to run on two legs, but comically fell and decided to run on four to my uncle's feet.

Sammy backed away, she couldn't understand the mess her feelings were in. The confusion chocked her as tears welled up in her eyes. "Miguelito…" whispering his name was the most she could muster out of herself.

My uncle smiled at her as he dusted off his robes, "Hello, Sam." He then turned to curiously observed Ashton, "I think the portal has been opened one too many times and is going haywire…"

"You know what is going on?" Ashton asked him with hope.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do."

Before he could further explain, he heard voices in the distance and instinctively pushed Sammy and Ashton behind the rocks near by. Miguelito tried to wipe as much of their foot prints before standing straight and facing toward the voices.

"Migue-" Sammy began, but my uncle interrupted her with a harsh look and fiery eyes – literally, his eyes looked like there was fire in them.

The owners of the voices came into view, making Sammy gasp in shock, "we're in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Yes, we are pirates," Sam looked up at the dark pirate, "and we are in the Caribbean" and Sam's vision went black.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Short, Little, and Compact

**Chapter 2: Short, Little, Compact Synopsis**

When Sam came to, she was in a room and could not quite tell whether the room was actually swaying or her head was. "Oh my head…"

Miguel was sitting in a chair, adjusting the bandage wrapped around his head, "Sam, are you alright?"

"I think so…" she continued to examine the room she now recognized as the Captain's cabin. Of course, as stated before, my friend is rather oblivious, so it took her a rather long time to notice that Ashton was missing. "Where's Ashton?!"

"shh!" my uncle whispered, "they thought he was just some rare toy. He was smart and stayed still, thus, they left him the treasure room. He shall be safer in there than here with us."

Sammy was in utter shock, "They left him?! What about food?!"

Miguel looked at her quite similar to the way he looked at me when I asked him if New York had McDonald's, "Are you serious?"

And Sammy responded very much the same way I did, "Umm…"

"Sam, he is a stuffed animal."

I'm sure Sam felt incredibly stupid, just like I did, "Oh…"

"Plus, he can also look for any magical items that could possibly send us back home… or even better, me to Middle Earth."

Sammy tried to move closer, but noticed for the first time that she was chained to the wall, "odd… Elizabeth wasn't chained to the wall in the movie…"

"well, that was probably because they did not have to use her to keep me in check."

"Keep you in check?"

"Well, yes, they do not want me to go around burning things up. By keeping you tied up, they know I would not burn the ship for the sake of keeping you alive."

"I have so many questions… I'm so confused!" Sammy rubbed her temples as she tugged on the chains on her feet. "What do you mean 'burn things up' and why'd you mention Middle Earth? Why are you dressed like Gandalf from _Lord of the Rings_?! Why are we in Pirates of the Caribbean? Why is Ashton a stuffed ani-"

Miguel quickly went to comfort her, "shh, this is all happening very fast. I understand; it was difficult for me to comprehend this as well, although it all seemed more like a dream to me… until I fell in love with Éowyn. Then I wanted nothing more than to save Middle Earth and stay there with her…"

"Éo…What?! Please, you're being overly dramatic about something I don't understand…"

"Let me start at the beginning…"

While Miguel is telling Sammy the long and complicated story that is my uncle's, my cat's, and my adventure in Middle Earth, I shall tell you, my reader, in a short, little, compact synopsis. My cat was Gandalf the Grey mistakenly sent to Earth after he died in _The Fellowship of the Ring_, and when he wanted to go back to his home he wanted to take Miguel with him. So through the internet game we played (Boulder's Gate) he pulled Miguel through the portal, but I was too close and was pulled in by accident as well. (My goodness! All these mistakes!) Basically, Gandalf teleported us to the dimension of _The Lord Of The Rings_ and we followed the fellowship with their adventure. Along the way, we discovered that Miguel had the ability to control fire and I had the ability to heal (oh and I could "read the future" but that's only because I was teleported there after having read the books hundreds of times). Oh! And Miguel fell in love with a pretty girl named Éowyn… hmm... yes, I think that's it. The details and whole nine yards are too complicated to explain here, and are rather insignificant.

Anyhow! Sammy was obviously terribly upset. "You guys went to Middle Earth without me?!"

Miguel sighed, "out of everything I said, that's what you have to respond with?"

"…So why did Ashton become a stuffed animal?"

"Probably some portal mix-up mistake, that portal is rather unreliable nowadays." Miguel looked at her with a classic 'do you have anything else to say look' and he actually did say it.

"No... well... I lied, yes, does this mean I have powers?"

"No. We got those through the game we were playing at the time."

"Oh... that's what I get for not becoming involved with the online games Phryne liked... Instead I spent all my time in the dojo..."

"Ah, yes, you and your samurai junk."

"It's not junk! My mother taught me a very old family style of fighting..."

"Have you ever used it against someone to defend your life, or do you know how to use it in a situation that is not structured and has 'rules'?"

"Well... no... but-"

"Learning all those structured moves doesn't mean you can defend yourself effectively, it all comes down to instincts in a real fight... I would know..." he said while he looked at his hands with somber eyes.

Samantha sighed and picked at her chains, she knew he would not understand how valuable her teachings were to her, so she changed the subject, "can't you just melt them undone?"

Startled, Miguel asked, "What? The chains?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, "No, our neighbors! Yes, dopey, the chains"

My uncle frowned, "of course I couldn't do that. I could burn down the entire ship and where would that leave us?"

"I thought you could control your powers..."

"They've gone wild... I almost burned the entire island back there, before you were knocked out."

"Wow... so now what?"

"We wait, and when the time comes, you can escape."

"You mean 'us'?"

"No, we can not risk them trying to use you to change the future, they think my only power is to control fire and that is a valuable weapon. I will stay alive. Besides, it is easier for one person to escape instead of two."

At this point, they made a plan and then had nothing more to say to one another – even with Sammy's mind spinning with new information and some of it driving her crazy. I personally do not understand why it was so hard to comprehend; I got over it relatively quickly. Well, after I cried for a bit (actually, I was very emotional) and, mind you me, I didn't know about the whole portal thingy at first. Anyhow, after their momentary silence they asked how they were, what family and friends were now up to, and why.

Following this was some more silence, and just before Sam was about to confess her crush to Miguel, the door opened and in came Barbossa, "time to come out and see our destructive power! Bring them up!"

Pintel came in and pointed a gun at Miguel while Ragetti unchained Sammy and pushed her out the door with a knife at her throat, "don't ye' even think about resisting!"

Sammy responded with a smile, "I assure you that if I was going to resist, I would tell you before I did. Shall we go outside now, good sir?"

Ragetti was surprised and really had no idea how to respond to such politeness from a prisoner, "umm... yes, let us move… uhmm… miss." They continued out onto the deck.

"Tie 'em to the mast," Barbossa ordered, "we shall be sendin' in our secret weapon in due time." He gave Miguel a yellow grin and was about to continue with some smart remark, when he stopped short. He stepped closer to examine Sammy better, his eyes widened in disbelief; he quickly pushed Ragetti and his knife away and pulled Sammy closer. Sammy grimaced in a mixture of disgust and awe – I mean, she was in the presence of one of the most powerful pirate leaders in the world (well the world of PotC), why wouldn't she be in some awe?

"I know those eyes…" Barbossa mumbled. Samantha looked back at Barbossa with wide and confused eyes, she knew her eyes were unique but never imagined it would get his attention. Her colored contacts probably fell out to reveal her true eye colors. I suppose I should tell you what her eyes look like. Well one eye was blue, and with a purple ring (although I call it her mood ring because it would change colors with the way she was feeling) around the pupil. The second eye was a deep green with the same purple ring. Her eyes were further accentuated by the fact that she had the Asian eyes of her father and the lightly tan skin of her Mexican mother.

Much to Samantha's relief, Bo'sun interrupted Barbossa's intense stare, "Captain, if we wait much longer to attack, we will lose the element of surprise."

"Very well, open fire!" He then turned to Pintel and Ragetti, "Take them below, we shan't be needin' their services in this fight. When yer done with 'em, go join the others on land." Then, addressing Samantha and Miguel, "We shall be speakin' later."

As Pintel and Ragetti pushed my best friend and my uncle back to the room, Barbossa noticed and shouted at them, "I said 'below' not me cabin!"

Ragetti grimaced and whispered, "Sorry miss, this way now." He moved them to the stairs, and, as they went down, Miguel gave Sammy a look and she knew it was time. When they got close enough to the edge of the ship Sammy whispered to Ragetti, "I suggest that you go to the governor's house as soon as you can. That is where most of the loot will be… and you will find a certain golden medallion there…" By that time they were already walking down the other set of stairs to get to the holding cells.

"How'd you know about the medallion?" Ragetti demanded.

"I thought you knew, I can see the future, and I see that you will find that medallion." They were now at the bottom of the stairs and the cannon fire was incredibly loud, it was perfect.

"Amazin… you can see the future!"

"Yes… and one more thing too." Sammy spoke as Pintel let go of Miguel to open the lock.

"Yea?" Ragetti asked, truly intrigued.

"I'm going to escape."

"Wha-" But Sam did not give them enough time to fully comprehend what was going on. During their conversation Ragetti had loosened his hold on Sammy, it gave her enough room to grab his arm and flip him off her. He hit the hard ground with a yelp of surprise and promptly passed out. Pintel had been a little quicker, but more stupid. He had pushed my uncle inside of the cell; unfortunately, he had also tripped into the cell in the commotion, successfully locking himself in with Miguel. Sam tried to look for the keys but they were on Pintel and he was locked in the cell.

"Pintel, give me the keys." Sammy said cautiously.

"How'd ye know my… never mind, wake up Ragetti or I'll blow 'is head off!" He had a gun pointed at my beloved uncle's head, but Sammy knew he wouldn't shoot Miguel, Barbossa held too much value in his fire power.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Miguel. He nodded back at her with a smile before he threw a giant, blue, fire ball through the bars and into the wall near her. It caused a great ruckus, but they must have dismissed it as one of the canons somehow had managed to hit the ship. The ship tipped just enough for water to crash into the hole, which would barely fit Sammy through it. The sea water doused the remaining flames, and Sammy jumped through the hole and into the ocean – leaving behind a stunned Pintel, an unconscious Ragetti, and a smiling Miguel.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Just Keep Swimming

**Chapter 3: Just Keep Swimming, Just Keep Swimming**

Sammy hit the water with a gasp. After coughing up some of the salty liquid, she noticed that there were pirates already in the town and some still being lowered onto the water in boats to her right. She cherry-picked to her left, and then gathered her courage to swim into town. She prayed and hoped that she swam far enough away from the line of fire, so that she wouldn't be hit by anything. She knew swimming in the dark was dangerous – you never know what was in the water beneath you – but my best friend never gave up, and never let it bother her. She swam until her arms started to hurt, and then she swam some more. Finally, her hand hit sand and she looked up to gather her bearings. Not wanting the pirates to notice her, she walked up onto the sand as quietly as possible. She was able to slip into the town unnoticed, I mean the crashing cannon balls and gun fires were doing a fine job in distracting the people.

Samantha knew what she had to do first: find clothes so she could fit into the time period. She was wearing an oversized peasant top with short shorts and Roman style sandals. Looking around the chaotic town, she spotted a dress shop with the window already conveniently shattered. Sammy ran into the shop, narrowly missing a cannon ball hitting the exact spot she was standing on. With a jump and yelp, she sprinted the remainder of the way.

Once inside, she quickly browsed, but all she could find were big puffy and complicated dresses – all models for what the seamstress could make. She saw a back room in the far corner and ran to it. Opening the door, she found rolls of fabric and a table with some gowns strewn about. She went to the floor and looked through a pile of old dresses, from which it appeared the seamstress was recycling fabric (good woman, saving the earth already!), and pulled out the plainest brown dress, petticoats, and stomacher.

As we give her privacy to change and throw her clothes into a sack found under the table, I shall tell you about… umm… look a bird! Well, I suppose that doesn't work through a screen on which all you see are a bunch of words I typed. I give up. Let us go back to Sammy's story.

After much stress, Sammy was finally done changing and putting her belongings in a nap sack she found under the table (as mentioned before). She felt absolutely terrible about taking things from the shop, so she decided to leave the ring on her finger that her ex gave her. (My goodness, he was a major jerk, but he was rich… so oh well…) She made her way to the cashier's counter – or what she thought to be the cashier's counter – and was about to place her ring on the counter when a voice shouted, "Halt!!"

Sammy turned around with a fright. It was two officers – one with a wig and one without. The one with demanded, "What are you doing in my sister's shop? Looting?! Have you no shame?! While a pirate raid is going on as well! Lowering yourself to that level!" As he was speaking he harshly grabbed her and 'clasped her in irons.' (Ha! I've always wanted to say that!) "Evans!" Wig-man addressed the other, "take her to the cells!"

Evans nodded and pulled her along towards the prison. Of course Samantha was incensed, "What is the meaning of this? I did nothing! I was going to leave money! Let me go please!" Evans ignored her and evaded shots, as he 'killed' a few pirates here and there. As she was being taken, she noticed Elizabeth in Pintel's and Ragetti's hands. Sammy turned in time to see Will and locked eyes with him as he looked away from Elizabeth, his expression changing to one of wonder.

"Will…" my best friend breathed. The man was more stunning in person than in the movie. Orlando Bloom did him no justice.

Sammy was not given enough time to observe him further, nor did she see when he was knocked out. Evans burst into a sprint as another cannon ball hit a shop near them and more pirates seemed to pop out of nowhere. Once at the brig, Sammy was thrown into a cell without much care, and Evans took off up the stairs.

Sammy shouted after him, "Hey! Come back you big, fat, jerk of a hobo!" shaking the bars a bit, she finally gave up and sank to her knees. "I need to save Miguelito…"

She would have burst into tears, were it not for a certain pirate captain saying, "'ello, luv."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Every Fan's Dream

**Chapter 4: Every Fan's Dream**

Totally shocked, Sammy stood up in a flash and turned to look at an incredibly attractive Jack, "Oh god, I am not even placed in the cell where the prisoners escape!"

Jack looked terribly confused, "I'm sorry? How'd you know about them prisoners fleeing?"

"That is not important!" Sammy stepped up and grabbed Jack by the collar, "did they come already?" Obviously, she was so worried about saving Miguel that she completely forgot the crush she had on him in the movies.

"Luv, if ye want to be naughty, all ye have to do is tell me." With a mischievous grin, Jack tried to pull her closer, but Sammy was quicker than he expected and grabbed his hands before he could place them on her behind.

"Please, Jack, did the skeleton pirates already come?" Sammy asked, on the brink of tears.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and how'd ye know about them pirates?" he thought for a while; then asked "How'd ye know my name?" He let her go and stepped back to examine her better.

Samantha sighed in relief and went to sit in the corner by the window, "at least they won't find me here…" she then looked up at Jack with a smile, "I'm sorry, Jack, you're rather famous… or infamous, depending on how you look at it, and well… I can see the future… to some extent…"

Jack took well to the compliment and swaggered over to kiss her hand, "'tis alright, I like a wee bit of a psychic in my women."

Exasperated, Sammy pulled her hand away and stood to look out the window. "Oh, Jack-"

"_Captian_."

Sammy simply rolled her eyes and continued, "You, mister, are ridiculous."

Jack grinned and snuck in front of her, asking "so what be your… wow… those eyes…"

Sammy turned away and sat back down to open her bag, "yes, I know, all the women in my family have eyes like mine." She pulled out her wet clothes and laid them on the window sill as Jack observed her.

"I know those eyes…" Jack mumbled, "I just can not place it…" He sat on the opposite corner and asked, "What's you're name?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha? Hmm… I shall call you Samsy. No last name, Samsy?"

"That is not important."

"Hmm… I suppose not a lot is important to you, so what happens to be you're crime?"

"Looting," she said rather bitterly, ignoring his comment about important things, "in the middle of a pirate raid."

Jack laughed full heartily, "picked some general's sister's shop?"

"Actually, yes," Sammy was done putting her clothes out to dry and sat down to make herself comfortable.

"So can ye really tell the future?" Jack asked as he curiously examined the unique clothing she had lain out; he would have inquired about them but dismissed them when he thought about the other clothing he had seen in the world.

"Sort of… I can see that someone you met today will gain significant meaning for you tomorrow. It'll be a start of quite the adventure for you – and I am going to be a part of it." Jack was going to speak, but Sammy continued, "Although, the exact time and place when the events take place, or how they occur, seem to be different… I just know the grand scheme of things."

Jack was not listening anymore – he stopped at the mention of meeting someone important, "so tomorrow I meet the son of-"

"Well, you met him in a certain blacksmith's shop."

He was slowly crawling to her in deep interest, "is he the son of-" but she quickly turned around so her back was to him.

"Good night Jack, I'm going to try and rest up before our adventure starts tomorrow."

"But wait, what about this…" noticing her light snores already, he tried to shake her awake. Unfortunately for him, Sammy and I had been roommates with a certain girl who was rather loud, and we acquired the skill to pass out with obnoxious noises in the background. To top it off, when we slept, we slept like dead cows (why cows? I really do not know why we picked that animal). Jack couldn't wake Sammy and he soon gave up.

Sammy awoke with a splitting headache. She stood up with the intent of drinking her Starbucks and Advil as soon as possible. As she stretched, she noticed two very confused looking men staring at her. "Oh god, I wasn't dreaming…"

Samantha observed the handsome Jack on the floor and then moved her eyes onto the dashing Will. As soon as Will locked eyes with Sammy, they widened in recognition, "You are real!"

"Ah, I see you have met my good and _very_ real friend, Samsy already." Jack said as he pulled Sammy into his side.

Sammy immediately pulled away in nervousness and embarrassment, "My name is Samantha."

Will simply stood there, completely stunned, "Your eyes…" I'm sure he didn't know what exactly to make of her. He thought she was a figment of his imagination the previous night, since he only saw her so briefly. So, of course, our dear William did the only thing logically Will, "Are you a pirate?"

"Heaven forbid!" Sammy said in surprise.

"No need to be coy, tell Mr… umm… what's your name?"

Will snapped out of it and remembered his original goal, "Will Turner."

Jack looked at Sammy sharply and then turned back to Will, "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Aww, poop! I missed the beginning of the conversation?" Sammy sighed, but was ignored by the two men. As they continued their agreement and Will began to set them free, Sammy quickly gathered her things together in her bag. By the time she was done, Jack was grabbing his "effects."

Both men turned to look a Sammy. Jack cleared his throat, but Sammy stopped him, "Do not even try to leave me behind or you'll have the wrath worse than hell on your heels."

Jack nodded as Sammy ran up the stairs. Will looked at Jack in confusion, all Jack could justify her with is: "Woman's wrath." He shivered and then ran up the stairs after her.

Once they were on the beach, Sammy looked at the Dauntless in wonder, "wow… she's bigger than I imagined, now to steal it."

Will gave Jack yet another look of confusion (that boy was slapped with a confusion stick! Gosh!), "We're going to steal that ship?"

"Well, that line is a little bit different than expected," Sammy muttered.

And then came the exchange grimaced at by Will fans all over the world: Jack corrected Will, "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

We all know Will responds with, "I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Sam and Jack said at the same time, although Sammy's tone was very much the bitter. Jack raised his eyebrow at her before taking off to the rowboats.

"I hope I did the right thing…" Will muttered.

"Oh, you worry wart! Come on, Will, let's have fun while we're at it." Sammy paid his surprised expression no attention, and grabbed his hand to run and help Jack turn over the boats. The excitement was starting to get into her system – she was finally realizing that she was living every fan girl's dream. Samantha giggled to herself as they walked into the water under the cover of the boat.

Fully submerged, Will commented, "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack responds.

"Watch out for the trap below, Will." Sammy said when she saw it coming up. She had no trouble avoiding it, mainly because she was so incredibly short that her feet weren't touching the ground anyhow – she was treading water. "Moments like these make me love my height."

"You're a very unique woman aren't you?" Will said.

Terribly embarrassed, Sammy responded, "I suppose so."

When they finally reached the ship, Sammy let the men go up ontop first. Halfway up the side of the ship her dress became caught in the rope. She pulled and tugged to set herself free, but only succeeded in ripping her dress up to mid-thigh. "Oh poop!" She grumbled as she heard a great splash on the other side of the ship, "Agh! This is upsetting, I missed the 'avast' part…" She finally managed to pull herself on deck.

Will and Jack were busy moving about the ship, making it seem as though they were trying to sail the ship while never giving away what they were truly doing.

Sammy couldn't help but steal Norrington's line, "Rash, Turner, too rash."

"I'm sorry?" Will's question sent Sammy about two feet in the air; she did not expect him to hear her.

"Umm… nothing…" Sammy laughed nervously before making herself look busy.

"Samsy, at my motion, swing over alright?" Jack whispered as they hid.

Sammy watched Jack intently as The Interceptor pulled up beside The Dauntless and its crew began to spill onto the bigger ship. After a few moments and shouts, Jack motioned to the smaller ship. Sammy and Will came out of their hiding place and swung over onto The Interceptor. Working quickly, the three of them removed the ropes keeping the two ships attached. Will and Jack went into quick work to get the ship as far away as possible from The Dauntless.

At a safe distance, Jack shouted over to Norrington, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Will shook his head in disbelief and amusement while Sammy merely laughed with delight.

After about two hours, the ones without the title of captain relaxed enough to talk to each other.

"I can not believe that worked." Will looked at Jack in wonderment, "How long have you known him?" He asked Sam.

"Oh, pfft! Jack and I go way back, all the way back to last night." Her light voice removed the rest of the tension from Will's shoulders as he chuckled.

"I suppose I should not chastise you about calling me Will, I have come to accept that you are a different sort of girl, miss… All I know is your first name, and I do not believe it would be app-"

"Oh hush! You know my name is Samantha, I prefer to not be referred to by my last name."

"Well… Miss Samantha, I do believe you should find some better clothes downstairs. That rip goes… ahem… quite far up your leg."

Samantha laughed at the hilarity of his blushing face, "oh, you're so cute and proper. Alright, I'll go change."

Somehow, Will managed to become redder than before, he tried to hide it by turning away to grab his sharpening tool. Sammy couldn't help but laugh again as she shook her head and walked below deck.

Once downstairs, Sammy let herself blush and giggle like a school girl. The excitement bubbled up from her belly and into a little hop and skip. She really was living every fan girl's dream. She would fall in love with Jack Sparrow and partake of one of the grandest fictional adventures of all time – she might even be able to throw something sticky and gross into Elizabeth's hair. How exciting!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know you reviewers are out there! Come on! Give me some feedback peoples! Thanks to those of you who do send reviews, my heart goes out to you! =D **


	5. Tension Aboard the Ship

**A/N: Ok, so I realize that this update is waaaaaay overdue, but … actually, I have no excuse besides the fact that I was too lazy to edit this chapter before posting it up. I wonder if you guys even remember me still :( Well, please enjoy, I'll post the next installment soon. To be honest, I already have it typed out and I'm just editing it. Review please! Review! They inspire me to update!**

**Chapter 5: Tension Aboard the Ship**

Taking deep breaths, Sammy managed to gain her emotions under control, and began her quest to find some replacement clothes. Inside some of the various boxes, she found some food and extra sets of uniforms. She took some pants and simply ripped the skirt and petticoat portion of her dress off so she could keep the top portion. The support it gave her was better than nothing. Once she was done dressing, she gathered some food and made her way topside.

When her eyes readjusted to the sun, she saw Will on the ground.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga." Jack responded.

"Oh poop! I always miss the good parts!" Sammy pouted.

Will stood up and adjusted himself, "Why Tortuga?"

"We need a crew," Jack motioned to the stairs, "We shall be needing some money, so I suggest going below deck to find a couple of things to sell."

Will agreed and stopped short when he saw Sammy, "That was not what I was expecting when I told you to find clothes. No dresses?"

Sammy scoffed, "Dresses? I can't rightly move around freely in a dress! What if I need to defend myself?"

With a smile, Will shook his head once again at her, "Well, come Sammers, your pretty eyes can help."

He did not notice his slip of the nickname or compliment, but Sammy sure did and it made her become as bright as Santa's hat. Sammy offered Will a piece of bread with shaking hands; she had no idea why she was suddenly so shy around him. When their fingers met she inhaled sharply at the shock. It was all so confusing to her. Since when did she start to have feelings for him? Their eyes met for a second and something passed between the two, however, they both dismissed it as soon as it occurred and promptly forgot about the ordeal. Will flashed her one of his adorable smiles in gratitude and started down the stairs. She was about to follow him, but Jack called for her, "Samsy!"

With a deep breath to regain control of herself, she went to Jack, "Yes?"

"Yes, _Captain_." He corrected.

"You're going to regret that once Jones comes…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing… how can I help you, _Captain_." Sammy gave Jack a piece of the bread as she spoke.

With a raise eyebrow, Jack took the piece from her and let go of the wheel to grab his jug of who knows what from next to the ledge. Instinctively, Sammy grabbed the wheel in a panic. With an amused smile, Jack washed down the bread with his drink.

"Now, Samsy, did you think I did not have things in control?" he teased.

Sammy was astonished, "but… you let go of the wheel…"

He placed his hands on top of her petite ones holding the wheel, "You really have not been on a ship before, or is it that you just wanted to place yourself in a provocative position in front of me? Sure do like a woman at the wheel."

"P- p- provocative?! What?! I – I-" Sammy had no idea what to do, she knew Jack was a flirt (and believe you me, she's dealt with flirts before), but this was too much. His chest was pressed against her back, making his facial hair tickle her cheek. She was terribly uncomfortable instead of blushing like a school girl, which further confused her.

"Now while you're just standing here, let's talk." Jack whispered against her ear, "You can see the future, therefore, you can see what I am planning." His grip on her hands tightened when she tried to move away, "I cannot have you change our dear William's mind about saving his bonny lass, savvy?"

"Change his… but-" this was dumfounding to Sammy, she had no intentions to turn Will from his decision to save Elizabeth. She highly doubted that she could even if she wanted to anyhow.

"I know how you feel about him." Jack ran his hands up her arms and around her waist, pulling her against him. She blushed in fury at his handling, but she took deep breaths to try and control herself.

She coolly responded, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"No need to argue, just stay away from him, savvy? You can always come to me if you… need someone to 'satisfy' you – he's a eunuch anyhow." He placed an itchy kiss on her cheek for emphasis.

As you can very well imagine, this action infuriated Sammy, but she kept her head and simply asked to be released – which he did. She pushed him harshly out of the way as she made her way downstairs. Wasn't she supposed to fall in love with Jack? Instead she was almost disgusted by him – well in that moment she was. She'd probably get over it soon enough.

Below deck, Will began to wonder what exactly was keeping Sam. So he climbed the stairs to call for her, "Sammers, what is—" he stopped abruptly upon the sight of Sam pressed against the wheel in a compromising position with Jack murmuring against her neck. He could not hear a word that was exchanged, but he could see the blush that rose on her face and her body stiffening. In a fit of anger, he quickly dashed down the stairs before he could see more. The image, still displayed in his mind, infuriated him. How dare they be so inappropriate?! How dare Jack take advantage of her like that?! But he stopped his thoughts, not understanding why it upset him to such a point. He concluded it was merely their lack of propriety that annoyed him. Yes, that was what it was: the lack of manners and morals.

Will was in the middle of taking a box from on top of another and practically slamming it on the floor when he heard Sam come down the stairs. He turned to see her face flushed red and assumed (like almost every man does – agh! I hate when they assume things) she was blushing because of the "intimate" moment with Jack. He frowned slightly before motioning to a box, "Miss Samantha," his politeness startled her as he continued, "I think I found some buckles in there – could be worth something." With a sigh, he moved one more box before heading upstairs without a word.

Sam stamped her foot in frustration, "Ugh!!" I am sure that if we were in the same situation, we would be making sounds of utter annoyance, while mentally cursing men for their idiocy as well.

After finding a few things to sell and separating them into piles, Sam went upstairs to find Will nowhere in sight and Jack steering the ship. Luckily, during her work downstairs, she had calmed down enough to dismiss Jack's actions as being… well, Jack. How could she blame him for being who he was naturally? He meant no harm. But when he turned to give her a grin, she decided that she could be a little bitter still.

"Where is Will?" she asked, walking to him.

"Nowhere he can bother us, if you be wishing some alone time with me."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please, don't disgust me."

"Me heart!" Jack dramatically clutched at his chest with an overly pained face. "That was cruel, Samsy."

Yet again, Sam rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Will swung in front of her to land on his feet nearby; making Sam jump about ten feet into the air. Apparently, he was adjusting some ropes on the sails. He nodded his acknowledgement to her before Jack ordered him to take over. "Oi, Turner! Be quick!"

Sensing the tension, Sam rolled her eyes, once again, as she bent over to look inside a box by the door to the stairs. She did not notice when Jack stood behind her, "ye know what, Samsy, this is a pretty nice view."

_Slap_

For a second everyone was still. Will froze at the wheel with wide eyes. Jack held a hand to his cheek in shock. Sam's hand stung a bit from the force of the slap, but she gave him a triumphant smile, "and I predict that won't be the first slap you receive on this adventure." The pirate captain pouted a bit as Sam continued, "No more trying to get into my pants."

A few more seconds of silence transpired.

And then laughter. Rich and wonderful music to Sam's ears. Will was laughing. He laughed full-heartedly, adding, "I highly doubt that will be the last slap as well." Will's melodious laughter had broken the tension in the air and warmed Sam's heart to such an extent that her smile actually reached her eyes – a first in years.

**To be continued…**


	6. Confusion Reigns Supreme

**A/N: So yup, told you it wouldn't be as long of a wait. Here is the next part – exciting, is it not? Review please!!! I cannot live without them! I am a starving reviewless author here! =(**

**P.S. I love you DarkAngelPearl, I am keeping this alive just for you! =D**

**Chapter 6: And Confusion Reigns Supreme**

After selling the items Sammy found, they followed Jack further into Tortuga with money in each of their pockets – or coin purses… Anywho!

As we all know, Jack was describing something about the town, but Sam was hardly paying attention, "… and that is why it is Tortuga. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"You keep using that word, proliferous, I do not think it means what you think it means," Samantha took a deep breath and immediately gagged in disgust, "yummy… sweat, alcohol, and vomit…"

Will raised an eyebrow in agreement, "it'll linger…"

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Were Jack's proud words before seeing Scarlett and exclaiming her name in excitement, of course he was slapped – as we know.

"Ha! I told you that you would get more slaps!" Sam's triumphant declaration brought laughter from Will and yet another smile to Sam's face.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack confessed to his two companions. Unbeknownst to him, Giselle was waiting for him to turn around.

"Giselle!" he said warmly at the sight of her.

"Who was she?!" the angry woman demanded.

Knowing he was caught, he feigned confusion, "what?" and yes, he was slapped yet again. "I may have deserved that one."

"Perhaps we should just do what we came to do, avoid any more slapping?" Sammy teased Jack as she helped him straighten his hat.

"Yes, let us be off!" And so they went on to find Gibbs.

On the way, Sammy – being the oblivious friend of mine that she is – took no notice of the drunken catcalls and stares. Will, however, was appalled at this behavior, and instinctively put his arm around her, to keep her safe. "Well, Will, if you wanted to get a bit closer, there are rooms upstairs." Jack pointed at the building they were walking by, making both Sam and Will blush bright red.

"Ah, here he is!" the captain picked up a bucket of water and motioned for Will to do the same.

And so, as we all know, the following conversation took place while Sammy mouthed the words behind them:

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs sputtered after Jack had splashed him with the contents of the bucket. He gathered his bearings a bit more before realizing who was in front of him, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack knelt to speak to him, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Everyone took a moment to understand Jack's dizzying sentence, then Gibbs agreed, "Aye, that'll about do it."

Noticing Sam's nose wrinkle at Gibb's odor, Will promptly threw another bucket full of water, upsetting Gibbs and sending Sammy into fits of giggles, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." I think it was a good justification, as did the small group. With that, they took off to buy drinks.

Entering the tavern, Jack told Will: "Keep a sharp eye, especially in regards to our little missy." He then joined Gibbs at the table where he was sitting. Now, I do not think I have to tell you what those two were talking about, I assume you would rather hear about Sammy's craziness. You see, Sammy absolutely loved to drink, not in the alcoholic sense, but more in the sense that she knew good drinks from bad by just smelling them. She was all about savoring the taste. She often went to wine-tasting events and come home with hours' worth of telling me about the latest recipe. So, you can imagine how excited she was to be surrounded by authentic 17th century alcoholic beverages.

"Oh, Will!!" she pulled on his arm.

"Samantha, please, I'm trying to listen to Jack."

"Oh, poop!" Without him, she pranced off to the bartender, "Hey! Mister!"

He turned to look at her, "what can I get for ye'? New in de business?"

"'New in the business?'" realizing that he meant prostitution, she replied, "Oh heaven forbid! No, I would just like a pint of your best drink."

"A'right, 'ere, have a go at this." Serving her the pint in hopes that it would keep her occupied for a while, he then went to attend to other customers. Oh, how little he knew my friend!

"Sammers!" Will noticed her at the bar and rushed to pull the drink away from her mouth, but it was already drained.

"Wow!!! Will! That was great! Let's have some more, shall we?" Samantha drew the bartender's attention and put some coins down for another drink.

"I do not think it wise for you to drink, Sammers."

"And why the bloody hell not?" Jack walked up to them, obviously done with his conversation with Gibbs.

"We not be setting sail until the day after next anyhow," interjected Gibbs.

"Right. Bottoms up!" Jack and Sammy drank the remainder of their new pints. Will shook his head and grabbed a drink of his own. He'd need some liquid motivation to last with his two new friends.

After Sammy had a few more drinks, Will decided it was time to pull her to a table. It was probably the fact that she almost fell off her seat at the bar that urged him to cut off her drinking. See, for no matter how many tastings she went to, she was still small and had a low tolerance. Will, himself, had a couple drinks as well and was a bit more than tipsy.

"Sammers, come, we should sit." Will sat down at the table Jack and Gibbs had previously occupied and pulled Sam down with him.

With a giggle she settled next to him, "Looky at Jack! He's hilarious when tryin' to pick up women." She pointed at the pirate trying desperately to stand straight while talking to a woman, but he kept swaying forward with the obvious thought that her eyes were located on her breasts.

"'Pick up women?'" Will's confusion made Sammy giggle yet again and place a kiss on his cheek – shocking him immensely. He slowly touched his cheek in astonishment – he had never met a woman quite like her. She was incredibly different – incredibly… fascinating.

"It was an expressionnn, sweets, like: it'sm rainin' cats an' dogs," giggling insanely at her own silliness, she sat up straighter to look at him closer, making him blush at her proximity. He knew he should stop her, but he was transfixed as she ran a finger over his lips, "You know, I like it when you call me 'Sammers' nobody else calls me that…" Sam leaned into his stunned face to kiss him lightly. He responded just as lightly at first, but soon found himself placing a hand on her neck and deepening the kiss. It was bliss. Pure bliss. Smooth and gentle – yet passionate at the same time. When they pulled away from each other, they did not know what to do. They watched each other with wide eyes, trying to steady their breathing. Both were confused as to why their hearts soared and minds spun.

"Sammers…"

"Will…"

Sammy did not understand, she was supposed to like Jack – he was the one she always thought of as the hotter of the two. She needed space from Will to think. She needed space. Trying to stand, she managed to hit her knee on the table's leg and would have smacked onto the ground, were it not for Jack catching her. "I got us a room, has a bath too - thought Samsy'd like one."

Realizing that the pirate captain probably saw and would be upset, Sam panicked, "Jack, it'sm not what it seoks… uh, looks." Sammy tried to straighten up to defend herself but her knees were too wobbly.

"No need to explain it to me, luv, let's clean you up." Jack said, picking her up bridal style. Sam groaned softly; her confusion making her nauseous. The blacksmith shifted uncomfortably as he watched her bury her face in Jack's neck. "shh" Jack murmured and turned to walk to the stairs toward the back of the tavern.

Will could not stand the sight of her so helpless, "Jack! Let me help, I-"

"You've done enough 'helping,'" Jack snapped without looking at him, "Room 16."

His caustic words rooted Will to his seat. What had he done? What had he done? Was he not upset when he witnessed Jack's and Sam's lack of propriety last week? He did not understand what was going on. His life was in order – not happily in order – but in order nonetheless, and then he saw her strange eyes. Her strange eyes had captivated him upon first seeing them on that fateful night of the pirate raid. Then, he had actually met her. She was so exciting and unique; constantly bringing a smile to his face. Making him laugh – how long had it been since he last laughed like that? He slammed his fist onto the table in frustration. As silly as it seemed, he felt as though he had betrayed Elizabeth in some manner – the woman he _thought_ he loved. He stopped. Did he truly love Elizabeth? She had been the unattainable light in his life for years. She saved him. It only made sense for him to love her… or did it? She never brought the same type of joy being with Sam did. Elizabeth only ever brought pain and longing for a love that he could never have. The confused boy rested his pounding head on the table, trying to sort himself out.

In the room, Jack set Sammy down on the bed, "I told you, luv, to stay away from that boy. You'll ruin my plan – he has to be willing to die for that lass."

Sam pulled away from Jack's hands when he tried to pull her hair out of her customary braid, "He doesn't feel anything for me. You don't have to worry, even if he did, he's too 'noble' to not save her." she almost fell forward on her air quotations but Jack steadied her. Sammy pushed Jack's hands away, stood up, and stumbled to the washroom, "He's loved 'lizabeth since he was wee itty bitty… there is no way I could change that." Sighing deeply, she pulled her hair out of its confines and called to the room, "Thanks for the bath, Jack."

Shutting the door, Sammy sank to her knees to cry her heart out.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Determination to Fight Fate

**A/N: So… it took a little bit longer than I thought it would to get this up… I apologize; I feel terrible! I need reviews guys! They motivate me to update! =p**

**P.S. DarkAngelPearl and neko-chan4566, I don't know where I would be without you two, thanks! =D**

**Chapter 7: Determination to Fight Fate**

The next morning was, surprisingly, not awkward. Sammy woke up feeling amazingly happy. Unlike me, Sam, somehow, never suffered from hangovers – I have yet to discover her secret. She jumped off the bed and squatted next to the two men on the floor, "Will! Jack! Come on! Wakey wakey! The sun is up and out!" She poked each of them, Jack grumbled and turned over, but Will sat up slowly.

"You're a morning person?" he asked with a yawn while rubbing his eyes. Sam thought he looked adorable sitting there with a hand covering another yawn and his eyes still grasping onto the blissful darkness that is called sleep. Brown eyes met multi-colored eyes.

A bright blush spread across her cheeks when she caught herself staring at him, "Ahem… I suppose… or maybe I am more like an excited child about to go to the zoo. Come on!" Sam grabbed his arm in enthusiasm, "I want to explore the beach and swim in the water before we take off!"

With a chuckle, Will shook himself out of the trance her eyes had him in, stood up, and got dressed. He flinched a bit at the stiffness in his back muscles (I'm sure the floor was not kind to him), but soon forgot the uncomfortable feeling upon seeing Sam elatedly grabbing her shoes from next to the door and putting them on. Her eyes were bright and the smile on her face was incredibly contagious. "Let's go," he murmured before grasping her hand within his; causing another bright blush to sneak its way onto her cheeks.

"Yeah…"

At the beach, Sammy took off her shoes once they reached a faraway enough point from the port and the crazy drunks. Will had softly forbidden her to take them off earlier in fear of her stepping on broken glass or some other harmful object. One look at his concerned eyes was all it took for Sam to melt and give in without argument.

She spread her toes in the warm sand, spinning in joy with her arms spread wide to absorb the delightful sun, "Oh, Will, it is so nice on the beach."

"Yes, yes, it is." Will's gaze moved from Sammy's dancing form to the horizon, "it is quite beautiful." He turned away and looked back at Sammy with the intention of saying something, but stopped himself. He had no idea how to word his emotions.

Sam, however, did not notice. She had stopped spinning and was watching the ocean perform its eternal game of tag with the sand, "Will, what do you think of a life out at sea?" thoughts revolving around his fate with Jones depressed her immensely – more than she could bare.

The question startled him and he looked at her with curiosity. Will thought for a moment before giving his answer, "it is nice, but I do not believe that is the life for me."

My best friend turned away from the water to look at Will's eyes, "What type of life do you long for?"

His gentle smile was absolutely stunning and instantaneously infectious, "I long for a simple life, with a wife and child, by the ocean," his eyes glazed over with his dream, "somewhere away from the hardships of city life."

The heartfelt words touched her heart… what a sad destiny he had... She reached out to place a hand on his cheek, secretly enjoying the feeling of his skin, she whispered, "Oh, Will." And, suddenly, she grew angry with his fate. How dare they make such a sweet and wonderful person suffer that terrible fate! How dare they destroy his dream! She would not stand for it! "I swear to you," Sammy's eyes hardened with the newfound determination to fight destiny, "I will do whatever it takes to get you that life. You will have it with the one you love – if it is the last thing I do."

Will covered her hand on his cheek with his own hand, leaning into her warmth, "Sammers… I…"

"There you two are!" Jack's voice made the two of them jump in surprise; they dropped their hands to their sides with red faces. "Guess what?" he said, completely ignorant of the moment he destroyed, "We're ahead of schedule. Gibbs found us an able-bodied crew already." Jack walked down the beach back toward the docks, "Come now," he threw over his back, "let us get a move on finding that bonny lass of his."

Sammy and Will looked at each other one more time before she shook her head and followed Jack. How silly of her to allow herself to become caught up with the moment. She knew that he loved Elizabeth… the cruel hand of pain tightly squeezed her heart, but she swallowed it down. The only desire Sam had was to see Will happy… and if that meant without her, then, by golly, she would fight for it!

Will reached out for her as she turned away, but did not grab her. How could he even consider himself worthy of touching her after he took advantage of her the night before… sure, she initiated the kiss but he could not deny that he took great pleasure at the feeling of her lips. He needed to sort out how he felt for her and Elizabeth before he could even think about taking the next step. He watched her skip to Jack's side; the pirate captain playfully ruffled her hair and she laughed as she pushed his hand away. Will's heart clenched.

Once in the harbor, one of my favorite scenes occurred:

Gibbs proudly told the three of them, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt – and crazy to boot."

With a raised eyebrow, Will mutters to Jack, "So this is your 'able-bodied' crew?"

Jack cleared his throat in indignation, stepping up to Cotton, he barked, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir" Gibbs informed him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Abashed, Gibbs supplied, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Unsure, Jack addressed the parrot, "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

Sammy mouthed the parrot's response, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'"

"O' course it does," turning to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven they're mad." Will whispered back as Jack considered what he said.

"I agree," Sammy threw in.

"And what's the benefit for us?" called out Anamaria – of course nobody but Sammy knew it was her at that moment.

Jack had an inkling it was her, though, and cautiously sauntered over to remove her hat, "Anamaria." She slapped him promptly after her identity was revealed.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said sarcastically as Sammy suppressed her laughter.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted and Anamaria nodded.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually," she cut him off with a slap, much to Sammy's amusement. He continued once he recovered, "_borrowed_. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." He promised.

"I will!" she jabbed a threatening finger in his face.

Will tried to sooth things, "A better one."

Jack agreed, "A better one!"

"That one." Will pointed at the HMS Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack turned to look in confusion, "That one?" Sammy outright laughed at his sour face, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted back, satisfied.

"Anchors weigh." The charming parrot said.

Gibbs spoke in a panic, "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard – let alone two, sir."

Jack looked into the distance with a melodramatic expression to examine the clouds, "It'd be far worse not to have her."

Gibbs, Will, and Sammy looked to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there, but Sammy knew a storm was coming – and not the metaphorical type either… well, maybe that type too.

**To Be Continued…**

**P.S. REVIEW! PUHLEEEASSE!**


	8. Breaking Hearts and Glass

**A/N: Woot! I got more reviews on the last chapter than the previous ones! That called for an update! Huzzah! Special recognition for neko-chan4566, DarkAngelPearl, Valinor's Twilight, and SerenityMoonlight! Thanks guys! Reviews make my day – they motivate me to update the story (hint, hint)! =D**

**Chapter 8: Breaking Hearts and China**

And she was right, of course – it helped that she saw the first film over and over again for a whole week. "Agh! This is what I get for never going sailing with my father… stuck downstairs cooking…" one particular toss made her bump into some cabinets and successfully shatter a bottle of rum by dropping it on the floor.

"Crap! Jack is going to kill me!" The broken glass slid under the cabinet when another wave crashed into the side of the ship, "Stupid storm!" she shouted to nobody in particular. The chaos did not help her already foul mood.

"At least it was almost empty…" Dropping to her knees to sweep the mess onto her apron, she cursed under her breath when a particularly sharp piece jabbed into the skin of her palm. And I thought I was clumsy!

The loud crash and cursing was not missed upstairs, "Sam? Are you alright?" Gibbs called from the doorway; the water taking advantage to spill into the room.

Sam pulled the piece out with a grunt, "Yes, thank you!" She quickly wrapped her hand in the towel she had on her apron, before starting to pick the pieces up with a bit more care. Thank goodness that the breathing techniques her mother taught her to calm herself seemed to be doing the trick in taming her temper.

"She's alright, Will, no need to worry!" Sammy could not help but chuckle lightly at the embarrassment Gibbs had caused for the poor boy. She heard the door slam shut and footsteps beginning to walk down the stairs.

The laughter still in her voice, Sam called out, "thanks for the laugh, I needed that!"

"Laugh? At my expense I take it?"

Dropping the glass in her hand out of shock, she turned to smile thinly at Will – no laughter in her voice then – "Hello, there." A curt wave was all she gave him before bending down to re-clean the bottle. She did not want to notice the way he looked good enough to eat. She did not care to give any thought to the drops of water dripping from his hair and down his shirt … no matter how much she desired to follow the droplets' paths. With eyes clenched shut, she gave a short prayer wishing she could be cured of the crazy longing for the man.

Will bent down to assist her cleaning the glass, trying desperately to ignore the stinging pain her cold greeting caused. He glanced up at Sammy to notice her biting her lip with eyes tightly shut. Her anguish urged him to quickly scan her body for injuries… perhaps she had hurt herself. Spotting the red towel on her hand, he reached out for it in concern when a strong wave rocked the boat. Out of instinct, Sammy stuck out her injured hand to stop herself from being knocked into the cabinet; hurting her hand even more. Grimacing, she stood up cradling it.

Will stood as well, gently pulling her hand into his, "You're injured… you need to wrap it properly."

He made to undo the towel, but Sammy pulled away mumbling, "I can clean up my own wound, thank you." In a lower volume, she added to herself, "I'm no Elizabeth."

His frown could have made any girl melt and run to comfort him, but Sammy was starting to become irritated because of she-who-must-not-be-named's imminent appearance and avoided his eyes, "What was that comment?"

"What?"

"About Elizabeth."

"Oh, not _Miss Swann_ anymore?" her voice was dripping in sarcasm as she dumped the pieces in her apron into a small drawer.

The tension was making his head spin, so he tried to change the subject as he bent down again to finish sweeping up the rest of the broken glass. "The weather is terrible, but Jack is keeping the sails up."

Sammy quickly wrapped her wound, "How exciting." After taking a deep breath, he went to throw the bits away, but Sammy stopped him, "Don't. We'll need that later, just put it in this drawer."

The ship leaned to the right in a frightful angle, causing the two to lose their footing and crash into the wooden table. Will buffered Sam's impact with his body – a contact that made both of them blush.

"So it is true, that you can see the future?" he held her in amazement, drinking in her eyes.

With a forced scoff, she turned away from him, "yeah, and that is a load of fun." As you can imagine, her temper was not due merely to Elizabeth's coming presence but to Elizabeth's ability to put Sam out of Will's mind – not that my best friend would ever admit that to anyone.

Frustrated, Will slammed the drawer with the glass shut, firmly secured it, and stormed up the stairs – letting the harsh storm's wind whip Sam's lose strands against her face.

Once the storm died, the remainder of the night was painfully awkward for the silly two. The crew sensed the animosity between Sam and Will; they tried to keep their noses out of it. Sam opted to spend more time with Jack. He was an amazing storyteller, although Sammy never really knew when he was and was not fibbing. Will, on the other hand, besides exchanging a couple pleasant remarks with Gibbs, chose to keep distant from the others – always stealing hurt and confused glances of Sammy speaking with Jack.

As morning crept onto the deck of The Interceptor, an icy ominous grip clenched the hearts of everyone aboard. The chill of the area they were sailing through was not due to weather, but to something that none could quite describe. Something that crawled into the depths of the soul and suffocated all sense of comfort one might have had – creating a thick gloom that clung to the ship.

Below deck, at the table, Sam held a blanket tighter around herself. She had tried to take a nap but had failed miserably. Muttering to herself about stupid men and their irrationality, she drew her legs up to her chest in attempts to comfort herself, "Oh, Will…"

The object of her affections walked downstairs in hopes of finding some liquid courage, the dismal atmosphere was affecting him more than he would have liked. Upon hearing his name, however, he stopped. The dejected – almost sad acceptance in her voice struck a chord. How could he be so terrible? He was causing his Sammers's pain which was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. Damning to hell the chance of her biting his head off, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sammers…"

The touch startled Sam out of her seat, "Will!" She could not be so close to him, his nearness messed with her emotions too much. "I—" but she could find no excuse to leave once her wide eyes met his worried brown ones.

"Sammers, what is the matter? If I have offended you in any manner, it was neither my intention nor desire."

"It is not your fault…" she tried to look away, but the feeling of Will's hands on her own kept her eyes rooted to his face.

"I do not like this hostility between us… Sammers, I miss you…"

"I miss you too, Will…" Sammy murmured back as Will leaned his forehead against hers.

"Then what is it that ails you?"

"I… It…"

"Please, Sammers" he slowly angled her face up to his, as though about to kiss her, but keeping a hair's breath space. Gosh… if I was in her place, I would have pounced on top of him in that instant – forced him to forget about Elizabeth! But of course I'm not in her spot; Sammy simply gazed sadly into Will's eyes as he spoke, "talk to me… I… I think I have grown feelings for you. I want to know you better – I want to spend days and days dedicated to learning everything about you. I do not understand it completely – I am terribly perplexed, but this I know for sure: I need you in my life."

"But… Elizabeth—no, this could alter too much!" Sammy backed out of Will's hands and into the cabinets, too distracted to notice the handles digging into her.

"I do not believe the future is set in stone, Sammers. I am so very confused myself, but I feel as though we could have something marvelous together."

"But your life by the sea with Elizabeth—"

"Samantha, Elizabeth is—" she did not want to hear Will say anymore, she could not bear to hear him confess further to her and then take it all back once he saw Elizabeth again. She could not deal with the pain. It would tear her apart.

So, she changed the subject, "Will, what you plan to do with Jack – or what you think he is going to do to you-"

Will frowned, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He has everything to do with it!" she could not help the desperation in her voice since she had just heard the Parrot singing "dead men tell no tales" up on deck. That meant they must have been passing through all the sunken ships, and Jack would go to shore with Will.

"Is this what it is about? You have feelings for Jack?" It made painful sense to Will… all the time she spent with the pirate captain and the playful banter between them. He always had a small suspicion, but had always dismissed it. Was this why she had been upset? She did not reciprocate Will's feelings and wanted to tell him, but could not? His eyes seemed to have dimmed and his heart lurched as he came to this conclusion, making Sam roll her eyes.

"Ah! Men! Please, just listen! You can't leave him behind! We need him and his plan is not what it seems!"

"You need him? – Wait, you knew of his plan to use me as leverage and you never warned me?"

Sam stepped back in shock at the raw emotion in his voice, but kept her chin up with defiant determination, "You don't understand, Will. If you would just listen-"

"Damn it, Sam!" he slammed his hand on the table in frustration, making Sam jump as he continued, "How am I supposed to believe you, when you are not being honest with me?"

In attempts to calm him, she tried to reach out and touch him, but ended up tripping over her feet and falling into his arms. They took each other in, faces flushed from the heat of the argument and eyes shinning bright with emotion. The temptation to kiss was immeasurable as Will continued to hold Sammy – and they most certainly would have, were it not for a certain Captain coming down announcing, "Love birds, Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

Clearing his throat, Will almost harshly released Sammy and went topside to grab his sword without a word.

Jack gave Sam one of his famous 'I see what is going on here' smiles, "Now luv, what'd I tell ya about playing with Young Turner's heart?" he walked topside after Will as well – all the while laughing.

"Jack!" Sammy called as she ran up the stairs, "Please, let me go with you!"

"No!" was Will's and Jack's unanimous response.

"Nobody asked you, Turner!" she practically spit at the poor boy (goodness, give him a break Sammy!), then turning to Jack, "Ashton and Miguel are in there! I have to help save them!"

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, "And you will… by staying here. Out of the way." In reality, he knew Sammy could defend herself to a point where she could survive. He recognized the calluses on her hands as that of one who knows how to wield a weapon - a foreign weapon by the pattern. However, he also knew that she had never seen a real battle for there was always a certain aura about someone with battle experiences. In the end, it was her eyes that truly gave him a need to keep her hidden. The unique coloration and shape teased him with a memory he could not grasp. He knew there was some importance to them, but he seemed unable to place his finger on it. Something about her family was valuable. So, logically, he thought it best to have her keep a low profile until he could do some more research.

Sadly, because of Jack's lack of communication skills, Sammy did not know this and insisted on going.

"You don't understand! He needs to be on our side in the coming battle." Jack smiled at her in good humor, and turned to walk to the boat – almost completely ignoring her, "Jack!" While he whispered to Gibbs and was lowered to the sea, Sammy muttered something similar to what I once said, "You'd think that knowing I could see the future, he'd want to listen."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N #2: REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


	9. Thoughts of Heartache

**A/N: Yes, I know, it has been an incredibly long time since I last updated…. But here it is! Finally! Woot! I don't know how soon I'll be able to get the next installment up – with school starting soon and all. I shall try my hardest to update before it starts though, and I'll try to make it a bigger update. For now, please read and enjoy!**

**Oh! And REVIEW! Please! I am nothing without the reviews! They are my life source!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

**Chapter 9: Thoughts of Heartache**

Sam furiously paced about the deck of _The Interceptor_, she could not stand being confined to the ship when she should have been out in the cave. She needed to find a way to get to my uncle and Ashton. With a frustrated sigh, she slid down the main mast as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Alright, everyone! Get down below deck! Might as well clean while we're sitting still! Move it, you dogs!" Anamaria's orders startled Sam before Anamaria harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "you stay here and sweep the deck."

Once the rest of the crew was below, the pirate quickly pulled her around to look into her eyes, "It is true that ye be a seer?" Anamaria shook Sam with urgency, "Well, is it?"

"Yes, yes, it is!"

Without another word, Anamaria threw her against the railing and quickly lowered one of the lifeboats onto the water, "if there be anything life at sea has taught me, it'd be to never doubt the words of a seer."

Much too startled to think of anything else, she somehow managed to get out a small thank you – to which Anamaria gave a curt nod.

"Just know if ye don't come back with Jack, we'll have to leave ye behind."

Sammy nodded her understanding – pirates were pirates, "My friend will say 'Gandalf,' so you know it's him."

With another nod of her own, Anamaria urged, "Now hurry and climb down."

"Thanks, again" After reaching the boat, Sam began to row her way to the cave.

See, Samantha went to the gym every single day, and I would watch movies or play video games every single day. While I would try to drag her to the television screen (and occasionally succeeding – especially when the movie starred an incredibly attractive actor), she would always find a way to sneak away to 24 Hour Fitness for her daily dosage of endorphins… it would bother me to no end – seriously, why could she not have been satisfied with some chocolate? I was… Athletic freak… I swear to you I am _not_ bitter… anyhow! The regular workouts seemed to have done her wonders because she reached the small cave in record time.

Once Sammy tied her rowboat to the mini-dock in the cave, she meticulously stepped out of the boat and onto the softer – quieter ground. She tiptoed around the bend to the left and noticed Will and Jack peeping through a crack in the wall. The sight of Will made her heart leap into her throat, but she resisted the urge to clear it away in fear of being discovered.

Deciding that the wisest course of action was to find another way of getting into the treasure room, Sam turned and went into another tunnel. My friend was straining to remain as silent as possible, so when she accidently stepped on some loose pebbles that quickly chose to clank into each other, she mentally cursed herself. Fear choked her as she listened intently for any sounds of footsteps. After a few moments of silence, she took a couple steps forward before a hand shot out from behind a rock and muffled her scream.

"Shh! Sammy, it is me, Miguel!"

Sam quickly spun around to find herself face-to-face with – lo and behold – my uncle!

"Miguelito!"

"Hush!" Miguel covered her mouth in desperation, "I just escaped and I have no intention of being caught again because of your loud mouth!" it felt so nice to Sammy's ears to hear his voice again that she completely ignored his sly insult. She had not realized how much she missed him until she saw him again. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of how he was one of the few connections she had to her own world – not to mention that he was her first love. The flood of emotions continued to cloud her vision, but my poor uncle thought her tears were because of his insult.

"No, no, no, I merely meant that we must be quiet." Trying to sooth her, he gently wiped a bit of dirt off her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug, Sam sniffled slightly and pulled away to smile at him. The hug would have once made her heart soar and her head spin, but those feelings did not rise… and Sammy knew that they would never come from him again… Will was the only one who could provoke that from her.

"How'd you escape?" she whispered as she hastily led him to the row boats.

"They completely forgot about me once they took Lizzie to the chest."

"'Lizzie?'" the harsh whisper hurt her throat.

"Well," he began coyly, "we became good friends in captivity together. Rather confused girl though, more in love with an idea than a person. As I was saying, I took advantage of all the commotion to sneak away."

He stepped into the small rowboat and motioned for her to get in. Of course, Sammy, having been the silly woman she was, shook her head and pushed him deeper into the water.

"You have to go, I'll find Ashton. Oh, and say 'Gandalf' to get aboard!"

"He is fine! Sam!" she ignored his urgent voice and went to hide until the opportune moment. My uncle knew her well enough to understand that she would not change her mind, so he began to row. She knew the Pirate story better than him anyhow, so he was confident that she would find a way to meet up with him again.

As she sat behind a particularly large rock, Sam restlessly fidgeted with the sleeves of her tattered top. Miguel was her first love and the fact that she was able to fall so hopelessly for Will confused her. She always thought that Miguel would be the only one she could have ever had feelings for, but Will went in and dashed that idea to pieces with a simple smile. Yes… she loved Will - she absolutely and completely loved William Turner II. Could it be, then, that Will could have also moved on from _his_ first love? Could he have truly developed feelings for Sammy? The notion brought such a brilliant smile to her face that anyone watching her would have been immediately smitten with her.

Not two seconds after, Footsteps rushing to the boats startled Sam out of her musing. She quietly watched as Will ran in with Elizabeth in tow… they were holding hands… Sam quickly tried to snuff out the jealousy rising in her chest – she tried to convince herself that he was merely pulling her along to move faster.

Elizabeth frantically began to throw the oars into one boat as she spoke, "They are absolute barbarians! You should have seen them, Will! Nothing but bones!"

Frowning lightly, Will asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we can't rightly leave them the oars so they can come after us, can we?"

"Good point." Will finished moving the rest of the oars. He turned to help Elizabeth into the boat but stopped short, he gently touched her face – as though afraid she would shatter at his touch. "I am glad you are alright."

Sam could not bear it – she could not bear the heartache. How stupid! She felt like cursing herself eight ways to Sunday – how could she have allowed herself to gather hope? She almost threw a handful of the muck that made the ground at Elizabeth's head, but restrained. It would have been too childish… it would have been foolish… _she_ was foolish. Besides, throwing muck would only give away her position… Sam shook her head in a desperate attempt to conquer the pressure in her chest. The pain was Sam's fault anyhow… she let herself dream…

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Sam leaned against the rock she was hiding behind and listened as the two rowed away to _The Interceptor_.

A few moments of silence signaled Sam that Will and Elizabeth were gone and it was time for her to find Jack.

She made her way to the section of the cave that contained Jack – whom was beginning to stir, "Your plan sure did work out."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head mumbling, "You're a terrible seer..." With a sigh, Sam helped him up and dusted off his coat. "Thought I told you to stay at the ship…" he looked at her in confusion, but he did not have much time to ponder the matter.

"You! And you!" They both turned to find Ragetti pointing at them with shocked eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel's disbelief clear in his voice.

Still slightly disoriented, Jack asked "Am I not?" before looking down at himself, "Oh…" Pintel and Ragetti were not so dumb this time, they quickly had guns pointed at the both of them. "Palulay? palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?"

Sammy would have assisted him had she not found it incredibly amusing to see the scene in person.

"Parley?" Ragetti suggested, earning a harsh look from Pintel.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

In exasperation, Pintel cursed the word, "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!"

"That would be the French." The two people with guns pointed at their heads almost harmonized.

* * *

Back on _The Interceptor_, Will and Elizabeth made their way onto the ship.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth whined – honestly, can someone slap her?

Gibbs welcomed her with a smile, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Ignoring Elizabeth, Gibbs asked, "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" More whining from Elizabeth.

"He fell behind." Will responded as he pulled Miss Whine below deck.

While Elizabeth was attempting to wrap her hand with a torn piece of cloth, Will was searching every last space downstairs for Sam.

"Sammers!"

Elizabeth looked up at Will, "'Sammers?'"

"She's my niece's best friend." Miguel walked down the stairs slowly, looking like a grand man of wonder – of course he got that out of habit from imitating Gandalf.

As expected, Will rashly pulled out a sword and had it at his throat in half a second, "Who are you? Where is Samantha?"

Miguel rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well, if she is the best friend of my niece, then that makes me her best friend's uncle."

Elizabeth stood and placed her uninjured hand on Will's arm, "I trust him; he was a prisoner with me… Will, please." But Will had his mind set on one objective: finding Sam, so he did not listen to Elizabeth.

"Where is she?" he repeated, moving the tip of the sword a little closer, just to motivate an answer out of my uncle.

My uncle, however, had been threatened with worse, so Will's anger did not frightened him, with an apathetic shrug, Miguelito responded, "she's probably off with Jack, getting captured, you know, all that good stuff."

"She was in the cave?" the shock made Will lower his sword slowly.

"Yes, she saved me – well sort of, she found me." Miguel's words threw Will into a panic, he quickly sprinted up the stairs.

"Gibbs!" he shouted before he reached the top of the stairs, "We have to go back to save Sammy!"

Gibbs walked up to him with a confused expression, "Sammy? She is not downstairs?"

"She is not!" Will was starting to become aggravated, "I already checked!"

"Poor child," Gibbs looked down at his feet in sadness, "We must keep to the code…"

"The co-" Now Will was furious, "Damn the code! She is not a pirate!"

"Will, please, calm down! There ain't anything we can do now!" Anamaria shouted from the wheel.

The poor rash man could not believe his ears; storming downstairs in a blind rage, he barely noticed Miguel sitting at the table with a scared Elizabeth. The cabinet suffered the brunt of his anguish as he slammed his fist against the locked door. He could not believe that Sam had snuck into the cave! How could he have not noticed her? The cave was not so large that he would have missed her… He could not stand to think of what those bastards could do to her. What on earth would have driven her to go into a cave full of pirates?... He looked at the scared Elizabeth and realized what would motivate her… the same thing that motivated him to make a deal with a pirate. Will slowly walked over to Elizabeth and sat heavily in an empty seat.

Sam loved Jack.

The pain was terrible – yet again he had to be reminded that she did not return his feelings…

Glancing up at the woman sitting across from him, he noticed that the once calming effect she had on him was gone. He had grown so accustomed to being soothed by her beauty that the absence of it startled him quite a bit. With a deep sigh, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Sam…"

Elizabeth watched him cautiously. She was afraid of doing anything that might have aggravated Will further. No matter how far back she remembered, she had never seen him so worked up before – not that she was ever allowed to spend much time with him. In fact, she hardly ever spent more than two minutes in his company alone. Their difference in social classes deemed it to be so. His torn sigh tugged at her heart – Will loved that Sam girl…

"Sam is a strong girl" Miguel tried to comfort, "she can take care of herself." He casually stood and began to look through the cupboards for some food as the two continued to brood at the table. My uncle had seen the crazy array of emotions Will was suffering and came to the same conclusion that Elizabeth came to. He could not help but roll his eyes – yet again he had to deal with crazy love tangles. And, once again, it was a love that could change the course of a once set story.

A light sniffle from Elizabeth called the attention of the two men, "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" she murmured in hopes of breaking the awkward silence.

"Pirate," the mage and the blacksmith responded in unison. The group glanced around at each other before Miguel cleared his throat, "Well, I shall just go see how I can help the crew…" With a slight smile and nod, he gathered his robes and went up the stairs.

"What a strange outfit…" William absentmindedly scratched his head as he pondered on Elizabeth's tale of my uncle's powers. It was difficult to believe, but the manner in which Miguel carried himself testified of her truthfulness (not to mention the odd clothes that appeared to be pulled right out of the Middle Ages or the odd light that seemed to radiate off his body).

Will's adorable expression and action warmed Elizabeth's heart – how she longed to learn of any other idiosyncrasies he had… She knew it was much too late though… In her distracted state, she rested her hand on the table, hence, the gasp that followed at the pain of wood on open flesh. With a small whimper of pain, she cradled her hand and sighed at the cloth that would stubbornly reveal her wound, not matter how she tied the thing.

"Here. Let me." Pulling Elizabeth's hand to help her, he paused. The scene was almost an exact parallel to the moment he shared with Samantha. The startling emptiness in Will's laughter drained all the warmth Elizabeth's heart might have regained.

"So this is what Sammers meant."

**To be continued…**


	10. Explosive Scenes!

On the Pearl, my poor friend was pacing once again, but this time in a cell while Barbossa and Jack spoke in the captain's cabin. "I hope Miguel made it alright…" she then thought of Will being tender with Elizabeth and her worry instantly became bitterness, "Hope _he_ tripped and hurt himself."

"Apparently there is a leak."

She turned at the sound of Jack's voice and the opening of the cell she was in, "Well, well, well, your crew received you well, Jack."

The captain gave her a harsh look before settling down on a barrel, "Bloody hell."

Sammy could feel the lurching of the ship, and the shouting on deck made her knees twitch in anxiety. It would soon be time for the epic ship battle and the escape. Starting to pace again, she glared at the ship's wall – for the life of her, she could not remember where the cannon ball would hit in their cell; getting killed by the escape route didn't seem like fun. She did know that Jack was in a safe spot though. So with a sigh, she kneeled in front of him under the pretense of comforting him, "I think things will work out the way they're supposed to." She gave him a small smile and was about to turn away, when he looked up at her. She was frozen in place. His eyes… He was concerned – no he was scared. Scared of what? He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He was the most infamous pirate in the seven seas! He always had a way out! This side of him was never shown in the films!

"They're going to blow up The Interceptor…" his eyes turning hard, "… more blood on my hands…"

"Jack, no—"

Reaching out to touch her cheek, Jack murmured "Samsy… I'm sorry…"

What would one say? She had no idea – the truth? "Jack, do not give up, I—"

The kiss was itchy, wait – a kiss? Jack was kissing Sammy! What the hell? She pulled away to look at him with wide eyes. "Ah! Been wanting to do that, luv!" His goofy grin infuriated her – how dare he take advantage of her sympathy for him! He pinched her cheek, "Ha! Can't be expecting me to die without a last kiss! Now—"

Whatever he would have said, the moment was ruined when the cannon fire began – making Sam jump in surprise. Jack shot up to peer through a small hole in the wall, Sammy went to follow him but didn't get far. He promptly pulled her to the side as a terrible blast shook the ship. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" the captain shouted in anger. Sammy laughed at the idea of pointing out the repaired the hole Miguel made for her to escape through, but soon abandoned it when Jack opened the cell door. "Come on, Samsy!"

When she did nothing but stand there, he looked at her in exasperation, "Samantha!"

"No, Jack," she shook her head and sat right back down on the barrel, "I do not want to return to that ship." Picking up Gibbs's canteen, she lightly tossed it to Jack, "Give that to Gibbs."

He easily caught it, "you're making a mistake, you need to come with me! The whelp is not worth it!"

"Go Jack! You are wasting time! Barbossa won't hurt me!"

Jack frowned severely, but merely nodded – there's no fighting with her. As he went to do his thing, Sammy settled herself down to wait for the fight to end, touching her lips in wonder… Why did Jack kiss her?... Then she rolled her eyes, he was a man – he was _Jack Sparrow_ – he would kiss any girl for no reason! Yet… she still felt as though she had betrayed Will somehow… Dumb, really, because they are not even a couple. "Oh Will… even with your silliness I still somehow… ugh…" she swam in her self pity until the firing stopped and more yelling began top side, all of this was promptly followed by an explosion louder than the rest. Sammy stood up to pace when she did not hear Will's voice after a while. Where was he? He was supposed to have swam away in time to escape! Her poor lips suffered for her anxiety as she began biting them nervously. Finally, after a few more torturous moments, she heard his voice. "Oh thank god!" She waited as long as she could, telling herself that Will loved Elizabeth and was currently negotiating her release. She told herself that her heart had no reason to long for him and see him. Of course, she soon gave in and ran upstairs. I mean, why would anyone want to miss that scene anyhow?

"Where is she?" she heard Will demand.

"Will…" the gasp escaped her lips, no matter how many times she saw it, the sight of him holding a gun pointed at himself disturbed her terribly.

He did not notice her however, and continued to demand, "Where is she, Barbossa?"

"Now we have already agreed that the crew would not be harmed and yer dear Elizabeth would go free, who be this 'she' ye are referring to?"

"Samantha!"

Realization struck Barbossa, but he did not let it on as he casually scanned his crew – in the process noticing Sammy watching Will with worried eyes. "Our dear Sammy? Why, she's free, see" He pointed at her and the crew pushed her forward for Will to see.

Will looked at her with his adorable confused puppy expression, "Sammers?"

"She's always been with us; since the beginning," Barbossa pulled Sam to his side.

My best friend was not dumb, she knew where Barbossa was going with this and immediately began to protest, "Will, wait!"

"You have been part of his crew all this time?" Will's expression was one of those whose heart had just been torn out, stomped on, and then stuffed back in his chest to repeat the process, "I don't understand… Sam…"

"What? Ugh! Will, Jack needs—" Barbossa did not give her time enough to speak, he roughly passed her to Bo'sun who, in turn, covered her mouth discretely as he threw her in the Captain's cabin to tie her up.

"Jack…" It always came back to him. Will turned to Barbossa with cold, dead eyes… he had been betrayed. It would make sense, he found Jack and Sam in the same cell. Clearing the pain away from his throat, he asked, "The deal?"

With a smile, Barbossa replied, "Agreed."

Inside the captain's cabin, Sammy was on the verge of tears. Will's hurt expression was more than she could deal with, perhaps she should have gone with Jack and saved Will's heart. Oh, how dumb he was! He made her so mad! Grrhh! How could he be so dumb? She angrily slammed her fists against the ground – it would bruise slightly later, but she couldn't care less. Nothing else to do but wait.

She blamed Jack for her pain. She had no idea how it was his fault, but he kissed her – which is enough reason for her to be angry with him.

A couple hours after Sam heard the splash that signaled Jack's second marooning, Barbossa came into his cabin. Had she not been tied up, I assure you, she would have been beating him to a pulp – didn't stop her from cursing at him through her gag though.

He carefully pulled away the cloth in her mouth, "I never got te welcome ye back properly, did I?"

As soon as she could speak, she continued to curse in seven different languages – mainly all taught to her by my beloved uncle – I suppose knowing nothing but curse words in other languages could be helpful at times.

With a light chuckle, Barbossa asked, "Now why does a lady, such as yeself, curse so vehemently at me? Could it have something to do with a certain William Turner?"

"You bastard! You lied to him! He thinks I am a traitor!"

"Why does everyone insist on impugnin' me honor?" He grabbed her chin harshly, "I did not say ye be part of my crew, he came to that conclusion all on his own. I do not care who ye'r father may be, ye are on my ship and follow my orders!"

It was Sam's turn to be confused, she had no idea what he was talking about. She chose to stay silent, however, if he thought she was the daughter of whoever then he would hopefully not harm her.

"Now, if ye behave yeself, then I may let you come with us to the cave the day after next."

"The day after next, but I thought we weren't that far out."

"Why rush?" Barbossa retorted as he opened the door and stepped out, shouting and order for somebody to exchange her rope for chains and give her something to eat. After Pintel followed the orders, Sam let herself swim in her self-pity. If Will had any softness for her in his heart, it was gone now. Any slight slimmer of hope for his love was dashed, now Elizabeth's qualities would only be highlighted. Stupid wench of a woman – didn't deserve him… didn't deserve to see those puppy-dog love eyes. Poor Sammy was so overwhelmed by emotions in that moment, that she did not stop to think that she was going to see him again. He would eventually realize the truth. I suppose her love for him simply could not stand any pain coming to him – no matter how short the time. Dumb.

Anyhow, in her sorrow, time seemed to fly by and, before she knew it, the door slammed open to reveal Bo'sun. He practically dragged her along and threw to the side of the ship.

"Samantha!" Will's voice brought an untold comfort to her heart. She tried to go to him, but Bo'sun pulled her back harshly by her shoulder; making her grimace. "Sam! Don't hurt her, you bastard!" He struggled against his own bonds, while scolding himself for still caring about her. Then he noticed, "why are you chained?"

"Will, I am not on his crew, he's kept me captive!" The tears in her eyes, a testament to the truth in her words.

He looked at Barbossa as he understood that he had once again been manipulated by the conniving captain. When Barbossa smiled at him cruelly, Will wanted nothing more than to run his sword through him.


End file.
